A Story of Medicine
by Kanalith
Summary: The story of the Joseph Heilburger, the man who will soon become the Medic and his adventure through life.
1. Disowned

This was a time before the Medic wasn't even called Medic he was know as Joseph Heilburger, German doctor extraordinaire. Joseph was rich from his vater and highly skilled until that faithful day. Joseph had been using too much of his vater's money and eventually he went broke. "Joseph!" yelled Joseph's vater. Joseph walked down the stairs of his suite and responded "What is it vater" Joseph's vater yelled "You used too much of our money for your experiments!" "Vater ich need only another two thousand dollars for my next experiment!" His vater only responded in one word "Nein!" Joseph fell to his knees thinking how many things he could make with the money and it was all gone.

"Come on vater your joking. Are you joking?" said Joseph shuttering but his vater only bore his eyes into Joseph's head. "Joseph you are a good sohn but you are getting cut off. I earned my money by myself so you must work for money. You must leave and return our family to it's former glory. Until then you are cut off." Joseph cried as he picked up his worldly positions, his lab coats, his doctoring tools, his blueprints to his greatest experiment, his gloves, his glasses, his trousers and a family picture. He looked at the possessions he was leaving there his trophies, his medals, his collage pictures and valedictorian awards.

Joseph took his last walk through the house and then stepped onto the streets for the next twenty five years of his life.

Vater- Father

Nein- No

Ich- I

Sohn- Son


	2. Amalie

Joseph soon found himself on the streets of Stuttgart, Germany, broke and sad. He had Rented a cheap dinky apartment as a party violinist, dish boy and part time doctor for a small amount of money each hour which got him only the equivalent of twenty American dollars a week. Joseph felt like crap his apartment was terrible and his jobs were terrible. Often he thought about going back to his vater an ausfall, he even thought of suicide but that would bring more shame to the Heilburger family name. He couldn't afford to even eat lunch and barely had food for breakfast or dinner so he would get to work really early to 'borrow' a bit of food so no one would notice. And for dinner he would rummage through the trash at the hospital sometimes finding half eaten food and sometimes going hungry. Though through his hardships he saved money which he once thought of as a something a poor man does.

One day Joseph was late for his part time job at the hospital in his lab coat and gloves and bumped into someone. "Dumbkof!" said the person he bumped into Joseph got up and helped the person up, but when he saw the face of the person he gasped. The person was his colleague and his close friend, Amalie. "Amalie!" Gasped Joseph, Amalie looked up and said "Joseph! Where were you last week? I went to your house to help you with your projects but your vater said you left!" "This isn't a good time to be talking I'm late for my job!" said Joseph urgently "Why not tomorrow night?" "Like a date?" said Amalie "Sure." Said Joseph "Wait why are you working I thought you got all your money from…." Said Amalie before Joseph cut in "I got disowned ok!" Amalie the said "I'm sorry Joseph. Do you want to stay with me?" "Nein. I'm renting an apartment." Said Joseph "I think you need to get to your job then…" said Amalie then Joseph started sprinting towards the hospital then Amalie shouted out "So it's a date?" Joseph then shouted back "Ja!"

When he reached the hospital he punched his time in card and then went to the room where he was needed in and thought to himself was Amalie crushing on him? She couldn't, their relationship was professional not romantic. He couldn't stop thinking about her until someone soon said "Joseph?" and Joseph snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the patient's intestines which were carved with a surgical knife the word Amalie. "Do you want to have the day off?" said the nurse and Joseph walked out of the room. Thinking what was wrong with him and why was he thinking about Amalie every second of his job. After he left the room the nurse picked up a small device and said "Redmond I found a Medic for your team"

Later that day he couldn't help thinking about Amalie and then he thought about what she said, so it's a date, and then he thought so she was crushing on me. Joseph took out some of his fancy clothes for the next day and then went to sleep.

Vater- Father

Ausfall- Failure

Dumbkof- Idiot

Ja- Yes


	3. The Date

Joseph showed up earlier than Amalie to make sure that the restaurant to make sure that the place was perfect for their date. Joseph couldn't stop thinking of what to say to Amalie until Amalie walked inside the room without Joseph knowing about her entering. "Hi!" Amalie said which scared Joseph half to death who then stumbled at a loss for words. Then she gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek and he blushed. The two started to talk about their jobs and life and stuff. Soon enough Joseph felt like it was crucial that he should kiss her to keep the night running. Soon enough he built up enough courage and then kissed her on the lips. Amalie was shocked from the kiss but soon gave in to Joseph.

"Do you want to take this back to my apartment?" said Joseph and a love struck Amalie then said "Ja!" Then the two proceeded to make their way to Joseph's apartment. The two collapsed into Joseph's bed making out and then Amalie started to get undressed but Joseph then said "I'm not sure if I…." but then Amalie pulled Joseph into a long embrace where he changed his mind.


End file.
